black coffee (x) bangjae
by jongup
Summary: “La fina capa de líquido cubre tus labios, dándoles un brillo oscuro y apetitoso. Me pregunto a qué sabrán ellos.” / / / Historia con contenido homosexual, en caso de no ser de su agrado este tipo de temáticas, por favor no la lea. / / / Pareja/s: BangJae. Personajes: Yoo Youngjae, Bang Yongguk. Grupo: B.A.P / BAP Tipo: Historia corta. Contenido adulto: Leve insinuación.


ㅤ

ㅤ

La fina capa de líquido cubre tus labios, dándoles un brillo oscuro y apetitoso.

 _Me pregunto a qué sabrán ellos._

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

️

 _;; 988 palabras._

–––

ᵇˡᵃᶜᵏ ᶜᵒᶠᶠᵉᵉ ˣ ᵇᵃⁿᵍʲᵃᵉ

ㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ

Siempre pides un café negro, que con una pequeña sonrisa acepto preparar.

ㅤ

 _Que locura, ¿quién podría tomar algo así de amargo?_ Me cuestioné, la primera vez que hiciste una orden para mí.

ㅤ

 _Amargo_ , _fuerte_ y con un toque _frutal exótico_ casi _celestial_ bailando entre mi lengua y paladar. No podría quitarlo fácilmente de mis papilas gustativas.

ㅤ

Y así fue la primera vez que decidí prepararme el mismo café negro caribeño que solías pedir y esperar sentado en la mesa más alejada de la entrada al local.

ㅤ

 _¿Sería también así el sabor de tus besos?_

ㅤ

Me tiemblan las piernas de sólo _imaginarlo_.

ㅤ

— _Es delicios_ o —me atrevo a comentar mientras dejo la pequeña taza, acompañada de unas galletas ligeramente dulces.

ㅤ

 _En realidad es más que eso._

ㅤ

Tus ojos negros se posan en mí, un tanto confundidos. Luego de un momento sonríes genuinamente en mi dirección.

ㅤ

El lunar bajo tu ojo sube a causa de tus pomulos empujándole hacia arriba.

ㅤ

Por un instante pienso que voy a derretirme en mi lugar; no sonríes seguido, y cada vez que lo haces mi corazón se debilitaba un poquito más.

ㅤ

Es que tienes la sonrisa más bonita que vi jamás.

ㅤ

 _Disimula, idiota. Parecerás un adolescente hormonal._

ㅤ

— _Finalmente dejaré de recibir esas miradas acusatorias cada vez que lo ordeno_ —murmuras, llevándote una galleta a la boca, volviendo tu vista al periódico. Quiero disculparme por eso, pero no me das tiempo a soltar ninguna palabra—. _Prepare otro y sientese conmigo un momento._

ㅤ

Señalas el lugar frente a ti sin despegar tus ojos de los titulares de ese jueves perdido entre los meses de otoño.

ㅤ

 _¿Qué?_

ㅤ

— _D-debo trabajar, yo..._

ㅤ

— _Yo no veo a nadie más que a usted y mi persona en este lugar._

ㅤ

Asiento, apartando la vista en el momento que la tuya pone su atención en mí otra vez, luego de darle un recorrido al local.

ㅤ

 _¿Por qué me duele el pecho de esta forma?_

ㅤ

Obedezco a tu pedido, y te acompaño en la mañana de ese jueves, aprendiendo sobre tus escritores favoritos, tus pasatiempos e ideologías, y viéndote garabatear rostros de personas salidas de tu imaginación sobre un anuncio de relojes.

ㅤ

Tenía razón. No hablas demasiado, pero sí sabes demasiado; tanto así que me avergüenza abrir la boca y decir alguna tontería. _Porque tú me vuelves un tonto_.

ㅤ

Prefiero callar y escucharte hablar durante horas, incluso con esas largas pausas que haces de por medio para pensar.

ㅤ

 _Porque, jodido infierno, la política no es lo mío, pero tu voz oscura y sedosedosa, junto a tu inmensa sabiduría, pueden enredarme hasta en el tema más aburrido._

ㅤ

Todo lo que sale de esos labios resulta exquisitamente interesante.

ㅤ

— _Oiga..._

ㅤ

Escucho tras mis espaldas, un poco más tarde, cuando la cafetería ya ha comenzado a llenarse, y yo he vuelto a mis tareas detrás de la pequeña barra de atención al cliente.

ㅤ

No tengo que adivinar de quién es esa profunda y embriagante voz.

ㅤ

— _¿Por qué no tomamos un helado juntos algún día?_

ㅤ

Alejo por un momento mi atención de las maquinas de café y volteo para enfrentarte.

ㅤ

— _¿Disculpe?_

ㅤ

— _Le ha dado una oportunidad a mi café preferido, creo que lo menos que debería hacer como agradecimiento es probar alguna de sus cosas favoritas._

ㅤ

Mis labios se fruncen de repente y mi ceja izquierda se curva sutilmente hacia arriba.

ㅤ

— _¿Cómo sabe que me gustan los helados?_ —te cuestiono con diversión y confusión en mis palabras. Trato de que lo último no se note, quiero verme seguro ante ti.

ㅤ

— _Parece un joven dulce_ —murmuras, relamiéndote los labios y entrecerrando los ojos. Me siento como el enorme oso de galletas de arroz de la feria que se celebra en Icheon, a dos horas de la casa de mis padres en Uijeongbu; esos ojos me dan la mirada que yo le daba a ese enorme oso dulce cuando tenía seis años, y por un momento no sé qué es respirar.

ㅤ

Sacas un pequeño cartoncito del bolsillo de tu fino pantalón de vestir carbón, que acompaña aquel saco hasta tus rodillas del mismo color. Se ve suave como el terciopelo. Quiero tocarlo y fundirme con él.

ㅤ

— _Tenga_.

ㅤ

Me dejas la pequeña tarjeta caoba sobre la mesa, ésta reza tu nombre tanto en coreano como en alfabeto occidental, en un precioso color oro.

ㅤ

Las cursivas nunca me parecieron tan agradables y elegantes.

ㅤ

— _Puede llamarme cuándo quiera, me gustaría enseñarle un par de cosas._

ㅤ

Tus manos desenvuelven con destreza un caramelo de chocolate –y menta, por lo que la breve distancia del mostrador entre nosotros me permite percibir–, que extraes de uno de los bolsillos de tu saco.

ㅤ

— _¿Qué clase de cosas?_ —pregunto, aferrando la tarjetita contra mi pecho, como si alguien fuera a arrebatarmela si la descuido por un momento.

ㅤ

 _Esa jodida sonrisa otra vez._

ㅤ

— _Me gustaría mostrale todos mis sabores amargos_ —definitivamente no entiendo nada, pero me tiemblan las piernas—. _Y quiero conocer todos los dulces que se ocultan en ti._

ㅤ

Una ola de calor me azota junto al repentino abandono de la formalidad.

ㅤ

Siento toda mi cara calentarse, incluso mis orejas parcieran arder en llamas.

ㅤ

Si no estuviera trabajando o al menos el lugar no estuviera lleno, hubiese corrido hasta el congelador y tomado algunos cubos de hielo y colocarlos en mi cuello. Al menos mi madre lo hubiera hecho, pensando que repentinamente me ha subido la fiebre.

ㅤ

— _Estaré esperando esa llamada. De lo contrario, nos vemos el lunes._

ㅤ

Guiñas tu ojo izquierdo y abandonas el local, con una sonrisa ladeada.

ㅤ

Aún me cuesta respirar, pero la fila de gente esperando ser atendida se encuentra molesta y ansiosa.

ㅤ

Guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón la pequeña tarjeta, con tu nombre y número en ella, para más tarde agendarlo en mi teléfono, mientras abanico un poco mi enrojecido rostro con mis manos.

ㅤ

— _Disculpe, ¿qué desea ordenar hoy?_ —me concentro en la primera clienta de la fila.

ㅤ

— _¿Qué me recomienda?_

ㅤ

— _Uhm..._ _El café negro con granos de Sumatra es delicioso._


End file.
